La serpiente emplumada
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Casi once años después de que Apofis se tragó el sol la vida de Carter y Sadie Kane es muy diferente a lo que siempre pensaron que sería. Cuando Amos Kane se entera de la llegada de un miembro trascendental en Salón de las Eras, es tiempo de llevar un plan del que nadie podrá escapar, incluso él. Una serpiente empieza a moverse en territorio cercano ¿Apofis estará cerca de nuevo?


_**¡Estoy de vuelta!**_

 _ **No saben la alegría que me da publicar ésto. ¡POR FIN!**_

 _ **Me he pasado 5 años pensando en ésta historia. 5 años. (y viviendola, coff-coff)**_

 _ **Hay un montoncito de gente que me ha apoyado con ella, que están ansiosas de leerla. Hoy por fin puedo empezar con ésto.**_

 _ **Espero que desde dónde lo leas, estés donde estés, puedas dejarme un comentario. Prometo con mi vida terminar esta historia pase lo que pase, contra viento y marea, me he pasado cinco años pensándola en cada detalle, todo tiene un sentido, un por qué, una historia, una razón. Me cuestioné hasta el cansancio cada pequeña información.**_

 _ **Y ahora, ¡al fin! es tuya.**_

 _ **Gracias por leerme, por iniciar este viaje conmigo.**_

 _ **-Yatziri.**_

PROLOGO

Podía ver mechones de su cabello volando frente a ella, en un remolino desesperado que coincidía muy bien con el miedo que la envolvía. Sabía que le faltaba poco para estar loca, en cualquier momento dejaría de razonar, todas sus neuronas, los neurotransmisores, los nervios... colapsarían, entonces faltaría tan poco para que la inminente neurosis engullera su cerebro...

Tal vez era mejor de esa forma. Dejar que todo terminara.

Parpadeó, y aunque sólo duró un segundo el infierno seguí ahí.

El Isfet había encontrado su camino a la superficie desde los primeros minutos de la mañana, ella había estado dentro de él, paralizada desde el momento en que todas sus compañeras de habitación se quedaran sin latidos en un solo segundo, sin poder apuñalar a la serpiente que, sin tener cuerpo físico, dañaba como si lo tuviera.

Salió de la cama en un salto ágil, corriendo hacia la puerta quemada que tan solo unas horas atrás le había dado la seguridad que había estado buscando por meses, el panorama del edificio no era alentador.

Sabía que ese día no iba a olvidarlo nunca; la pintura grabada en su cabeza de los cuerpos en el piso, el rojo del caos reptando por las paredes, los gemidos de dolor, la poca luz azul defensiva de los magos desesperados por salvar algo de la serpiente que apretaba el nomo 112.

Apofis atacaba la Ciudad de México, pulverizando a los magos mexicanos en su búsqueda de algo en la biblioteca, que ahora parecía una representación del mundo actual, con el cielo de Nut lleno de humo y el suelo de Geb sin una mota de verde, con el rojo aplastando todo.

La visión de todo aquello le encendió algo en el pecho y supo que tenía que ser valiente, pero había llegado hace unas horas, el entrenamiento que tanto anhelaba empezaría esa mañana aciaga y la ansiedad de no saber cómo usar un báculo, una varita e incluso una soga empezaba a molestarle.

Pero primero tenía que huir, aunque el miedo siguiera persiguiendola. Se movió entre saltos hasta salir del edificio, aunque buscó sobrevivientes en el camino no encontró ninguno. Sus brazos ardían, quemaban en agonía y las piernas amenazaban con temblar lo suficiente para hacerla caer pero las mantenía en movimiento.

Era toda una suerte que Kytzia no la hubiera acompañado en su nueva aventura, que su hermano no perteneciera a su mundo, que no supiera del secreto de sus padres, de las mentiras que ella solía decirle siempre. Se sentía alivida por primera vez de haberse fugado.

No sabía que corría hacia la serpiente hasta que se golpeó con su cabeza, cayendo al suelo de espaldas con un terrible crujido de huesos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza pero podía sentir el mal envolviendola, la agonía, la muerte... una parte de su cerebro la animó a abrir los ojos y estaba bastante segura de que, aunque poseía su voz no era la de ella.

El ojo que la veía era impresionante, hermoso. Nunca había pensado que la maldad tuviera su dosis de belleza o de miedo, porque esa mirada decidida de la serpiente reflejaba justo eso.

Cerró su puño en torno al único recuerdo que tenía del lugar del que había huido, un colgante de piedra labrada con pequeñas piedras preciosas formando el calendario azteca y la serpiente brilló, su mirada hermosa reflejando miedo, pidiendo ayuda.

 _Basta, esta no es su batalla._

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza, mirando a ambos lados. La voz había sonado en su cabeza tan fuerte que no podría haber provenido de nadie más, era ella... en realidad, era alguien dentro de ella.

Bajó la mano y la mirada hermosa se transformó en agonía, ver a la serpiente le provocó un grito de dolor. Iba a morir, Apofis la mataría por el descaro de verlo, la desaparecería del mundo como lo había hecho con todos en el nomo.

 _Levantate, somos implacables._

Ella era valiente. Tenía que recordarlo.

Cuando abrió los ojos la serpiente se deslizaba, ignorandola, directo a la nada y desapareciendo del territorio.

Corrió a la biblioteca, buscando entre los estantes, pero estaban vacios, quemados o destruidos. Excepto por una caja, protegida por el manto del cuerpo de Geb y Nut unido, dentro estaba un _dyed_ brillando en azul con fuerza. Llamandola.

Todas sus dudas sobre lo que era, sobre los motivos que la llevaron al nomo egipcio en México se disolvieron, la investigación interminable cobró sentido.

Ella era una maga egipcia, podía ver el colgante, podía sentir el llamado de La Casa de la Vida y ese llamado era más fuerte que cualquier otro que hubiera sentido.

Tomo el dyed entre sus manos temblorosas, recargando su cabeza antre ellas también.

Respiró profundamente, después de aquello no había vuelta atrás, nunca la habría.

Además, se lo debía a la gente que le ofreció un lugar ahí donde ella no tenía nada, a las chicas que el prestaron ropa, que le enseñarón que tenía hermanas de nuevo.

Ceremoniosamente se colocó el colgante egipcio sobre el sol que la había acompañado desde su nacimiento, el peso del nuevo collar haciendola sentir más cómoda que el primero.

 _Hay algo nuevo que nos espera, lo sabes._

Y lo sabía. Porque esa voz dentro de ella la convertía en ella misma, en una maga, tal vez, en una deificada.

No hace mucho había leido un libro, en él pedían a los magos ir a La Casa de Brooklyn porque las cosas podrían ponerse feas, después de ver la destrucción de su nuevo hogar ella supo que tenía que ir, le tomara el tiempo que le tomara.

La diosa dentro de ella asintió con fiereza, lanzando un gruñido al aire.

La decisión había sido tomada.


End file.
